The Fellowship of Chaos
by Krystal V
Summary: When a group of friends gets transported to M.E and get changed into various races... will insanity inssue and can they drive the Fellowship into madness? RR
1. This has got to be a dream

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, it belongs to Tolkien and his descendants. -_

_A/N: Hiya!! This is my first LOTR ficcy... ooohh... Plz Read and Review!!_

--------------------------

**The Fellowship of Chaos**

It was a fine day... like all my other days. If soaking wet from head to toe is fine. It _was_ a fine day, until the clouds decided 'let's drench everybody in the flag waving! Yay!' and let down all their little droplets of water. Uh-huh... stupid holiday, I hate this holiday. Anyway, every person in the whole district was there. And those lucky ones managed to get under a shelter, leaving us unlucky ones drenched in the rain. It was fun though... for a while. Until we decided the rain wasn't gonna stop and headed back to the school. Which was like a kilometer away. And the rain was pouring so heavily, I couldn't see a freaking thing!

"Where are we?!" I asked a friend.

"What?!" she shouted.

"Where are we?!!" I shouted back.

"The school's over there!!" she pointed ahead.

"Where?!" I looked over to where she pointed but it was a whole pack of trees.

I turned back to ask her again but found she was gone. I looked around and saw only blurs of images. I began following the only person dressed in my school's uniform. Where he went, I went to. A lightning struck a random tree far off and suddenly I found myself in a forest. The rain wasn't pouring so heavily anymore.

"Where the heck am I?" I asked.

I tried turning back, but found the way back was blocked by a fallen burnt tree. So, I headed down the path in front of me. Wishing that someone would find me and bring me out. But I knew that wish would never come true. I heard a sudden sound- the galloping of horses.

'_What the Hell?'_ I thought.

"The lightning struck somewhere near here, I suppose..." I heard a clear voice say.

"It hit a particularly large tree, I could see the flames from far off yonder!" another one said.

I didn't know what to do, whether I should hide or fun to the funny people. When they drew nearer, I saw that they had long blonde hair and they were riding horses. Pretty white horses... but that wasn't the point. They were carrying a bow! And on their back was a quiver of arrows and tied to their belts were swords! I ran behind the nearest tree. I suddenly realized how huge this tree was. From where I came from, we didn't have huge trees. And we didn't have people with long blonde hair. For a moment I thought they were Elves from LOTR, but I see people as LOTR characters anyway since I'm so addicted to the thing.

"There it is!" said one of them.

They got off their horses and inspected the fallen tree. The other one let out a surprised cry. He picked up something from the ground near to the tree. I recognized it as my bag. Now, how did that get there?

"What is it?" the first guy asked.

"It looks like a bag... though it is odd..." said the second guy.

"Do you think..." the first guy glanced at the tree.

"No, I hope not..." the second guy said, reading the first guy's mind.

"To whom does the bag belong to? I wonder if the person is around here..." the first guy said.

"We should scout around the area and find out..." the second guy said.

I suddenly let out a small muffled sneeze. Apparently, the two guys have bionic hearing or something 'coz they heard me sneeze. They came towards my direction and I began to panic. Umm... Umm... I hope they're good people. As they advanced nearer to my hiding spot I pretended to faint.

"Ai!" I heard them shout in surprise as they found me.

One of them began shaking me.

"Are you alright?! Arwenamin?!" he said.

"She may be injured!" said the other guy.

The guy in front of me began checking me around.

"No, she appears to be fine!" he said.

"Then she must have fainted, we should bring her back and let the healers tend to her!" said the other guy.

The one in front of me agreed and carried me up. Okay, I so do not want a stranger to carry me! I let out a scream and punched the guy. I jumped out of his arms and rolled onto the ground away from them. The other guy stared at me in shock. The guy I punched however, was holding his nose where I punched him. I stood up in a defensive position.

"Vedui, arwenamin... we are not here to harm you," said the second guy.

The first guy took his hand off his nose and nodded. It wasn't bleeding or broken. Man, he sure has some hard bones! I broke so many noses with that punch! The first guy approached me slowly and I moved away.

"I assure you, we will do no harm unto you, my lady..." he said.

"Give me my bag!" I demanded.

He tossed the bag over to me.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"I am Turgon son of King Thranduil, Prince of the Northern Realm of Mirkwood, and this is my brother Legolas," the first guy said.

"Mae govannen," Legolas nodded towards me.

I gaped at them. No way am I believing that. I'm in a dream, somebody slap me awake! Wait, no don't. If this is a dream then it's a good dream.

"May I ask of yours, my lady?" Turgon asked.

I cannot tell you my name! Because... I dunno. I just can't. OO

"Turgon?" I asked. "Isn't that the Lord of Gondolin?"

"Ah, well, yes... it is. But it is also my name," Turgon said.

Legolas chuckled. Now that you mention it... this guy does look like Legolas.

"And of your name, my lady?" Turgon asked again.

"You need not know," I said. "Where am I?"

"You are in Mirkwood," Legolas said.

"Figures..." I muttered.

"Are you heading there, my lady?" Legolas asked.

"Ye- no... I mean.. yes... uh... no. I dunno..." I said.

"Well, would you mind coming there with us? Maybe... you might be able to get more appropriate cloths?" Legolas said.

I looked down at my translucent school uniform, soaked from the rain and possibly showing my upper body. Ooh, crap.

"Uh... yeah," I blushed.

"Ride with me," Legolas offered as he came over with the horses in a split second.

"Uh... sure?" I said uncertainly.

He helped me onto his horse and mounted it himself behind me. I gulped.

"Let's go," Turgon said and went off.

Legolas followed him. We rode on for maybe half an hour or so before we reached a sort of gate. Legolas called out to an invisible guard at the top of the gate. The gate opened and we rode in. I stared around. There were Elves everywhere. And in the middle of the tall walls was a huge cave. It looked almost like a gigantic rock house... kinda like an igloo but bigger and less... round.

"Welcome to our abode, my lady," Turgon said.

"Wow..." I said.

We trotted along the path towards the cave. When we reached the mouth of the cave, I saw a huge oak door, with many pretty carvings on it. A stable boy came out from nowhere and led the horses off to the stables way behind the cave.

"I must introduce you to my father, we would be most pleased to have a guest!" Legolas said.

"That's encouraging..." I muttered. 

I winced as I took a step forward. Hey, this is already good for someone who rode a horse for the first time! The doors opened by itself and we walked in. Ooh, the cave was so big and bright. So totally opposite from what I imagined the inside to be! There were statues and carved beasts and birds everywhere. And silken tapestries with Elvish writings sewed into them There were many halls leading off to some other way. So many other Elves lived there.

"Does everyone live in here?" I asked as a couple of kids ran by.

"Yes, everyone in Mirkwood lives here," Legolas replied.

"Why do they live in here?" I asked.

"It is safer in here, many beast roam about. Especially the spiders..." Legolas said.

"Spiders?" I whimpered.

"Yes... why? Are you afraid of spiders?" Legolas asked.

I nodded my head vigorously. Turgon laughed and threw him a dirty look. We walked down the amazingly straight hall and finally reached a door at the end. We entered it and it looked like a throne room. Two long tables were at both sides of the room with many chairs and one long table facing towards the door. There were two high seats there and there were people seating on them. There was somebody else seated with them on the left hand side. He was an old man, all in grey and wearing a pointy hat. They were deep in conversation before we came in. When we came in, they stopped abruptly and looked at us.

"Legolas, Turgon! You have returned, I see!" King Thranduil boomed.

But the Queen was staring at me, so was the old man.

"Who is this?" Thranduil asked, motioning to me.

I caught a glint in his eyes, that seemed that he already knew who I was.

"Uh... we found her in the woods..." Turgon said.

"Ah, you have returned..." the Queen said to me.

Something tells me, she's like Galadriel with the mind reading thing. Uh, and I think that's Gandalf.

"Mithrandir!" Legolas suddenly cried. "What are you doing here?! Seldom do you come hither to Mirkwood!"

"I have some business with the Lady..." Gandalf said glancing at me. 

Ugh, why do I have this feeling that I know what's gonna happen.

"Leave us please, Legolas, Turgon..." Thranduil said.

They stared on in shock for a while before bowing and walking out of the room. The Queen walked over to me and surveyed me.

"Ah... you are right, Mithrandir..." she said.

"The spell is gone now that she has returned," Gandalf said.

"Yes... but where is the other girl? Her sister, you say?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"She is coming... though I do not know when..." Gandalf said.

"Soon, I hope. I wish to see them both," the Queen said. "Come..."

The Queen led me to the table where they sat. She sat down beside Thranduil.

"Sit," she said politely, motioning to the chair.

I sat down awkwardly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Uh..."

I am... I'm starving. I'm tired, I'm confused, I'm still wet and my uniform is translucent!! The Queen called for someone and a maiden walked in with some food on a tray. She set it in front of me, bowed and walked off.

"Eat..." the Queen said.

"Uh..."

"Do not be so shy," she said kindly.

"Uh..."

I took the knife and fork hesitantly and cut a piece of the meat. I put it in my mouth and slowly chewed. It was delicious, that I ate some more. In a short time, I finished it. I lay the knife and fork down slowly and looked around.

"Now that you have ate, let one of my handmaidens show you to your room so can rest, or you might want to have a bath first? The water has been drawn," the Queen said.

"Uh..."

The previous maiden came in and bowed to me. I got up and followed her out of the room through the right exit. She led me through a couple of halls and to the end of another hall with blue doors.

"Here is your room, my lady, I am Arien, and please do call me if you need anything," she said and went off.

I opened the door and walked into the room. Wow... pretty... big... white room. I stared around and flopped onto the bed. And a moment later I fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

_See the pretty purple button? Click it, click it and send me a review!!!_


	2. Chapter 2: More friends dropping in!

A/N: Wow... thank you all for reviewing my story! I'm so happy and feeling rather more confident right now! Hehe... I changed the summary, coz other more characters are dropping in. LOL! Anyway, please R/R and I hope you like it!

----------------------------------------------------------- Somewhere else in the real world... 

Lena was walking down a deserted street when all of a sudden she tripped over her own feet and landed flat on her face. She picked herself up and shivered as a sudden cold breeze blew by. The sky darkened as she walked on and thunder was sounded ahead.

"Great... can my day get any more worse?" she muttered to herself.

The thunder rumbled in the distance again. What started from a small drizzle, grew into a thunderstorm. Lena was running as fast as she could to find the nearest shelter. But being the clumsy person that she was, slipped on the wet pavement and fell down again as a thunderbolt nearly struck her.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!" she screamed and covered her head.

She groaned from her fall and almost-certain-death. She got up and picked up her glasses from the ground, only to find it snapped in half.

"Well... can my day get any more better?!" she shouted in frustration.

"Hello?" came a voice behind her.

Lena turned around and shrieked in fright.

"Please calm down! I'm not trying to harm you!" shouted the person, covering his ears.

"Don't... scare me.... Like that!" Lena gasped.

"I'm sorry..." the person said.

Lena took a minute to examine the person before her. 'This guy must be an escaped junkie from the Mental Institute...' Lena thought.

"Are you lost?" the guy asked.

"Lost?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lena took another minute to survey her surroundings. She freaked out again and started running around in fright. The guy couldn't stand her and knocked her unconscious.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Running footsteps were heard approaching my room. The door burst open and Arien ran inside in panic.

"My lady, what happened?" she asked, trying to be calm.

"What happened?" I asked, almost in hysterics. "I got suddenly dropped into a world supposed to exist only in movies and books and then I meet people whom I'm not supposed to meet! Then I suddenly get changed into an Elf during the night!"

"My lady... you have been an Elf ever since you reached here..." Arien told me.

"I have?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady... If you please, I have prepared a dress for you already and King Thranduil wishes to speak to you," Arien said.

"Dress? When?" I asked stupidly.

"I had it prepared last night..." she said.

"Oh..."

Arien bowed and walked out of the room. I walked over to the closet, hanging there, was a beautiful powder blue dress. Okay, maybe not that beautiful, it looked like a normal dress anyway. I took it and put it on. It fitted well enough, I put on the matching slippers and surveyed myself in the full-length mirror. Now I have to get used to looking at myself as an Elf... with blonde hair, blue eyes and really fair complexion. You can imagine, I used to be opposite all this, having brown hair and eyes, and being tanned.

"Ah, well..." I sighed.

Had to get used to it, right? This has gotta be a dream... I walked out of the room and headed to the throne room, with much difficulty. Lucky thing, everybody is walking up and down so I can ask directions. When I finally reached there, I stared at the huge doors. I took a step towards it and knocked hard.

"Enter!" came a voice.

I raised an eyebrow and slowly went into the room. I found Kind Thranduil sited on his throne.

"Ah... my lady, I don't suppose I've had your name before..." he said.

"I'm Krista..." I said.

"Well, welcome Krista, to Mirkwood! But I am sorry you won't have time to see the whole of Mirkwood for you will be accompanying my son, Legolas, to Imladris," Thranduil said. "Mithrandir asked of it..."

I blinked several times. "I'm going to Rivendell?"

"Yes, you are... this afternoon in fact... so I'm afraid there is no time to look around. If you happen to come back, I would gladly let you look around. Everything has been ready, I suppose you have a few hours yet..." Thranduil replied.

"That's nice..." I forced a smile.

"Before that... I'm afraid there is somebody you may like to meet..." Thranduil said. "When we got her to calm down, she told us her name was Lena..."

My eyes widened. "Sis?"

The door on my right opened and an Elf walked in. She wore a violet dress and looked almost like me with the blonde hair and blue eyes. She was being escorted by Legolas, who seemed to have gone through some intense torture.

"Who are you? Where am I? Will I get home? Why do I look like an Elf? Is this a dream?" she immediately began asking.

"Sis?" I asked.

"Sis? YES! That's what I was called! You didn't call me 'my lady'..." she stared at me in wonder.

"Okay, you have seriously gone on crack..." I stated.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"Krista..." I said. 

Her eyes widened now. "No way..."

She practically tackled me to the ground.

"You're Krista? No way! Why am I in a dress and why have I suddenly got plastic surgery?" she asked.

"You're asking me? I'd like to know too! And can you get off me?" I told her.

She got off me and helped me up. Then she looked me up and down.

"Hey, this new look suits you!" she said.

"Uh... you too," I said.

Legolas cleared his throat.

"Umm... You're... Legolas right? No wonder you looked so familiar!" Lena told Legolas.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Legolas blinked. 

"Err..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you just now, maybe I have gone temporarily deaf from being screamed at..." he said, glaring at Lena.

"Hehe... oops?" Lena said innocently.

Legolas continued glaring at her.

"Sorry then!" she said.

"Well..." Thranduil started. "Now that we have gotten acquainted... your horses will be ready for you by noon."

Legolas led us out of the throne room and down some halls.

"Where are you bringing us?" Lena voiced out my thought.

"To your room..." he replied.

"Oh..."

We went down some more halls and finally to my room which was nearest.

"I'll be seeing you two later?" he said.

Lena and me nodded. Legolas bowed and walked off. We entered the room and I jumped on the bed. There's gonna be some explaining to do and some theories to share... Lena sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed. There was an awkward silence. 

"Okay, what's going on?" Lena asked.

I took a deep breathe. "We've been transported in Middle Earth!"

"How?" Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what do you remember before you came here?" I asked her.

"Walking down the street, heavy rain, slipped twice, lightning almost struck me and I saw this weirdo and I found myself in the forest and then I panicked and... that weirdo knocked me unconscious..." Lena said.

I laughed. 

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing... well... I remember I was running during the flag waving, and... I heard thunder crashed a tree somewhere nearby I think... and that's all I remember, then I found Legolas and his brother," I said.

"Legolas has a brother?" Lena asked. 

"Yeah... Turgon, I think? I don't know where he is already..." I told Lena.

"Okay... is he cute?" Lena asked. 

"Kinda..." I said with a sly smile.

"Anyway, I like guys with long hair but this is way to much, okay?" Lena said, waving her hands.

"Yeah, I get you... but I'm still a little fangirl!" I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Your problem, not mine..." she said.

"Fine!" I huffed. "Are you coming to Rivendell too?"

"Yeah... Legolas said I had to! And if I didn't want to, he'll tie me up and drag me to Rivendell..." Lena said.

I laughed. "Well, this is going to be interesting, eh?"

"Yes, it will..." Lena agreed.

A very very bad fantasy came to us.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" Lena replied.

"It's time for some torturing..." I said.

Suddenly, there was some blaring music and a flash of thunder.

"Oof!"

Lena and me stood up and looked at a... somebody... lying on the floor. She sat up and stared at us.

"Elf?" she asked.

"Mich?!" Lena shouted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

She grinned at us. "I got struck by lightning..."

-------------------------

Pretty pretty review button? 


	3. To Rivendell!

_A/N: Hi guys! Thankies so much for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait! Eh heh... I've been busy with my Finals!! Aaaah, i hope i pass!! sobs Okay, anyway... On with the fic!!_

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: To Rivendell!

I continued staring at Mich, whom was grinning back at us. She got up and brushed off the imaginary dirt from her clothes. Then she looked at Lena and me and blinked.

"Who are you again?" she asked.

"Lena and Krista!" I said.

"Oh, right... why are you Elves?" she asked again. "Is it already Halloween?"

"We got magically turned into Elves," Lena said. "And we're in Middle-Earth..."

"That's nice!" Mich grinned.

"Did the lightning strike you too hard?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Maybeh," Mich said and laughed maniacally.

"Okay, she got struck too hard," Lena nodded.

"Can someone explain how I got here too?" Mich asked.

"Lightning struck you," I said simply.

"Shouldn't I be dead?" Mich asked again.

"Well... yeah," Lena nodded.

"Lemme see... we all got transported here by the same thing! Lightning! It's all connected to the lightning!" I said, acting all Einstein-y.

"Right," Mich and Lena stared at me.

"All we remember before getting transported here is seeing lightning! So, that must mean that the lightning opened a portal when it struck us and we got transported here! There's no other explanation! Other than the Valar sent us here with their freaky powers..." I said.

I received more staring.

"You've been reading too much Sci-fi books..." Lena shook her head.

"At least I came up with a theory!" I grumbled and sat back on the bed.

At that moment Arien came in. She stopped dead when she saw Mich.

"Umm, my ladies? Who is your new friend... this... Mortal?" Arien said.

"Oh, this is Mich! She's coming with us to Rivendell!" Lena said.

"I am?" Mich asked.

"You are!" Lena said.

"Well, alright, my lady..." Arien said and went out of the room muttering about Humans.

Mich raised an eyebrow. "Is she racist?"

"Maybe?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, we're going to see Arwen!" Lena said, bouncing around.

"And you like her so much... why?" I asked.

"She's the prettiest Elf I've seen!" she answered.

"Galadriel is the prettiest Elf..." I said.

"No, Arwen is!" Lena said back.

"Galadriel!" I said.

"Arwen!" Lena half shouted.

"Galadriel coz she got the pretty golden hair!" I said.

"Arwen coz everyone says she's Luthien come-back-to-life!" Lena said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I read your books?" Lena raised an eyebrow.

"You managed to read them? In a month?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I can! You think I'm dumb?!" Lena looked at me with a hurtful look.

"Well... actually... yeah," I said.

Lena looked like she would pounce on me, if Mich hadn't cut in, she would have.

"We're not in a debate okay?" she said. "God... let's just... get ready for the trip to Rivendell! Which reminds me, when are we going?"

"We're going..."

Legolas came into the room, all dressed and grinning at us all.

"We're going now! Come on!" he said.

"I thought we were going in a couple of hours?" Lena asked.

"Nope! We're going now!" Legolas said.

"Grr... well, let us get changed first!" I said.

"Alright, I shall be awaiting for you... uh, who is your new friend? Is she coming with us?" Legolas asked, finally noticing Mich.

"I'm Mich and yeah, I'm going!" Mich said.

"Very well, I shall be waiting for you outside," Legolas bowed and went out.

I looked at the others expectantly but they just stared back at me.

"Aren't you going to change?" I asked.

"I'm already changed!" Mich said.

"I haven't!" Lena said and ran out of the room.

Mich took one look at me and went out too. I then changed into a pair of extra clothes that I brought along in my bag. When did I get back my bag? So, I changed into a blue tanktop and jeans. I slung my bag over my shoulder and skiped out of the room. Mich was waiting outside.

"Ready?" she asked as I came out.

"Yeah, but where's... Lena?" I asked.

"HELLO!" Lena screamed into my ear.

I swore loudly and glared at her.

"Can you not do that?" I hissed, trying to keep myself calm and not tackle her.

Lena just grinned and started swaying her body around, looking innocent. I sighed in frustration and rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," I said unenthusiastically.

"Uh... where?" Lena asked.

"That place!" I said. "Outside... somewhere!"

Then we began heading down the many halls and places and more halls. Then we finally ended up outside the big cave... but on the wrong side! We sighed in frustration and headed back. Halfway down another hall, we found Legolas, standing in the middle of the way with his arms crossed over his chest and frowning.

"Hey, we found Legolas!" Mich said and grinned.

"I have been waiting for you for half an hour! Where have you been?" he asked, rather angrily.

"Lost?" I grinned innocently.

Legolas smacked his forehead and sighed.

"Well, alright then... follow me and don't get lost anymore!" he said and went off.

We followed him down the many, many halls. Geez, this place is huge... with many halls! Then we _finally_ got out of the cave on the right side. Four white horses were waiting for us and several saddlebags on them. Legolas got up on his own horse. Arien was there and she gave us our horses. Since I have no idea what this horse is called I just called him 'Horsey'.

"Hello Horsey!" I greeted it.

The horse just stared at me.

"How am I going to get on you?" I asked t no one in particular.

Legolas hopped down his horse and helped me up the horse, but being the clumsy person... Elf that I am... fell off it again. I got up and rubbed my head, while muttering curses under my breath. Legolas helped me up again. Then he went to help the others up, which was kinda hard, coz none of u knew how to ride a horse.

"Good Horsey..." Lena patted her horse.

"How do you ride a horse?" Mich asked.

"You do not know how to ride a horse?" Legolas stared at us.

We shook our heads. Legolas sighed again in exasperation and got on his horse anyway.

"Just... ride it," he said with an effort.

"Oh, that's encouraging..." I rolled my eyes.

Legolas merely shrugged and trotted forwards on his horse. Our horses automatically followed him. Lena shrieked when her horse moved forwards suddenly.

"I hate horses now," she said, afraid.

"Where are we going?" Mich asked.

"To Rivendell!" Legolas said. "It will take at least a week to get there."

"That long?! So that means we have to stay in the forest for a whole week?!" Lena said.

"Yes, I suppose so..." Legolas said.

All three of us groaned.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked with a slight touch of worry.

But we merely grunted back at him. Legolas stared back at us and shrugged. We went on for a few hours. We didn't have to steer our horses at all, they were just following Legolas. But we were all kinda sore now and Legolas wouldn't let us rest! Grr...

"Leggy?" Lena whined.

Legolas twitched. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes! Leggy, can we rest now?" Lena begged.

"We will rest by evening," he said.

Lena whined again.

"If you want to get to Rivendell sooner then I suggest we rest during the evening," Legolas said.

"Fine," she huffed.

I began humming a song that was stuck in my head for days now. Then Lena picked it up and sang along with me, then Mich sang along with us too. Then Legolas finally stopped and we got off our horses.

"Finally!" Mich said, stretching.

"Uh-huh, I'm starving! When's dinner?" Lena asked.

"But what are we having for dinner?" I asked too.

Legolas made a small campfire and started to take out some bread that looked like lembas.

"Is that lembas?" I asked.

"Yes, Elvish waybread," Legolas said, offering me some.

"Ooh," I took it and took a bite.

It was yummy! So I ate it all. Mich ad Lena took a piece and ate it up too. Then we got bored and decided to sing campfire songs, much to the amusement of Legolas, then we fell asleep. The next morning, I was rather unpleasantly awoken.

"Wake up, Krista! Lena, Mich!" Legolas shouted.

I mumbled something and continued sleeping. The next thing I knew, we were covered in water. We screamed and got up immediately, knocking our heads together.

"I hate you Legolas Greenleaf!" I shouted.

"Me too!" Lena said.

"You may be one of the cutest Elf I've seen but you are still mean!" Mich said.

Lena and me stared at Mich.

"I can't believe you said that..." I said with wide eyes

"Neither can I!" Mich said and began wiping herself dry with her blankets.

"Well, now that you are all up! Let's continue on the journey!" Legolas said, rather impressed but what he did.

We got up rather reluctantly and went on our way. To make a long story short, we traveled for a week like this. Yes, like everyday was the same old thing. Riding through the forest, getting increasingly sore everyday, then stopping for the night and getting unceremoniously awaken by Legolas. When we arrived Rivendell, the pretty valley place, we went all 'oooh'.

"We're finally at Rivendell!" I said and whooped.

----------------------------------------

_Uh... that wasn't much of an ending. And I know the story was pretty crappy, I've been busy lately and not getting much inspiration. Oh well..._

_Click the pretty purple button pleasy!!_


End file.
